Orxon: The Story (Comic Story)
The Orxon Series is a mostly fictitious story series that began after the 1962 discovery of the planet Orxon, which sits very close to planet Earth. Earth was not a usual planet as it is in reality along with Orxon. This series was eventually created into a four comic story series with the first comic, Orxon: The Beginning, revolving around the years 1999 to 2001. It goes in depth in the beginning about the origin of Orxon and the villain Thantos Andonis (1960-2012) that gained massive power in the mid 1990's to eventually attempt a takeover of Orxon and eventually try to do the same thing to the Earth. Sir Earnest Carter Hettinger (1930-1998) was the soul creator of the planet because he had unusual superpowers that was being studied by scientists that were able to trace his power to the source of his bloodline. The extremely rare power he had acquired was called Solar Fusion. This power would ultimately be the reason in the expansion of Thantos's power as he abused it and spreaded evil across the universe. In part of this situation, a group of men who were all close friends, which would eventually become known as the "Legions of Orxon". In retaliation to this, Thantos generated a black mass army called "Dark Stronghold". Over the course from the 1990's and up to the mid 2010's, massive wars and intelligence gathering would ensue between the two groups. Most of the members of Legions of Orxon would soon find out that they all have some sort of connection with Sir Hettinger, whether it was spiritual or something else. Multiple elements would course through each Orxon member, and they all united together to mark a mission to end Thantos and his evil. The Beginning Years of Orxon 1962-1980 In December of 1962, Sir Hettinger found an enourmos deserted spherical planet that had nothing on it but bare rock. He is known as "The God of Orxon Earth" due to his deep spiritual connection with Earth and his creation of Orxon. Orxon was established as a realm of numerous zones (which would all be featured in the four comics). He wanted the most diverse planet ever known to mankind. The precious stone in which resembled the planet was diamond, and there was only one of it. This ensured the safety of the planet and its longevity. Orxon had a population of almost 4 million people in the first 25 years, but these people had supernatural powers due to the inheritence of the planet. A system of law and security was also initiated during the creation of Orxon. Hettinger was the Ultimate leader and god of Orxon until his death in 1998. In 1974, Orxon was partially damaged by a violent round of storms, in which caused wind gusts up to 130 mph and several tornadoes. This all occurred in a zone that is notorius for this weather called "Dark Matter". The Birth of the "Centerpeice" 1980 In April 1980, the person who eventually becomes the main person in the Orxon conflict is born; Steven McIntyre-Nykulues. Steven was born on Earth in Indiana, but was relocated for unknown reasons to Northern Moore, Oklahoma with his family as they moved there in 1985. Steven ultimately was given the nickname "Centerpeice" in 2000 because it became known that he had the most ties to Orxon as he had other family that lived there and it was unknown to him before 1999. He became the center of the conflict because the Stronghold wanted to vanquish everything he was and stood for. Steven had two siblings, Ryan and Samuel. In 1996, Ryan was abducted by the Dark Stronghold supergroup and transformed into the newly named Dark Steven. Steven had no clue about Ryan's transformation until 2001 when he saw him on Orxon in their first of mulitple fights. It was later stated by Thantos in 2004 that it was his plan to take Ryan away because it was the first step of several to eradicate Steven and his family. The Powergroup of Thantos and Earnest 1981-1988 Thantos Andonis met Hettinger in mid 1981, and they formed a successful powergroup. Thantos had a vision in which he wanted to become a single solitary leader in the future. Hettinger was unaware of Thantos's backstory, which Thantos kept well hidden until 1995. As they worked together, Thantos became increasingly unpredictable in the mid 1980's and more interested into Orxon and its origin. Hettinger kept things brief with Thantos, and that seemed to work in the meantime. Thantos was born in Northern Germany in January 1956. His father Rhyne (1917-1992) played a major part in the "Raid of Europe" in 1939. Thantos had a layer of evil within his soul, but he didn't figure this out until 1984. As July 1987 approached, Hettinger and Thantos decided to split the group due to differences, but Thantos made a life altering decision when they split. He stole a portion of the Solar Fusion power that Hettinger only had. Thantos quietly began to form his own evil group in 1988 and carefully amassed new powers with the fusion power he had stolen. Northern Freight War 1989-1992 Thantos's evil group plans were put on hold in November 1989 when a war broke out in his hometown area of Northern Germany, and it also included Denmark. The war originally started over disputes between the the two countries over the freight of nuclear powers. This became known as the "Northern Freight War". Thantos's father Rhyne played a massive role in this war due to his commitment in plotting attacks on Denmark. The war officially came to an end when Rhyne was executed in March 1992. The main ally in this war was then an unknown "First Legion" army group, which eventually turned into the Legions of Orxon. Steven met numerous people in middle school in which he would eventually be in the Legions of Orxon unit with. The friends included Jonathan, Michael, Trent, Aaron, Tony, Anthony, and more. Thantos made global news shortly after the war as he declared, "a hellhole of reckoning was going to come into everyone's way". Steven and his friends expressed great concern about this major threat. Around the same time as well, Hettinger had grown exponentially worried about the safety of his planet and Earth. He also started to question whether or not Thantos would come after him sooner or later. Quantam Knowledge and the Green Oklahoma Tornado 1993-1994 Thantos had developed and received "quantam knowledge" in 1993, meaning he can tell who is who through his head at the expense of who he wished upon and who that person knows and is related. This was a turning point as Thantos exponentially grew his dark army in 1993 and through 1994. On March 1, 1994, unbeknownst to Steven and his family, a violent tornado touched down just Southwest of Bridge Creek, and it charged towards Moore. The tornado grew to 1.5 miles wide and was green colored for the entire time. At the time it came near Steven, the tornado suddenly turned black, but then turned back to green when it passed. The tornado killed 21 people, three of the fatalities were Steven's relatives. No severe weather was expected for the area that day, and scientists and researchers were awe-stricken by the tornado.